


Beer & Candyfloss

by Redcognito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Clowns, Cotton Candy, Gen, candyfloss, carnivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enjoys his candyfloss. Sam doesn't share his enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer & Candyfloss

**Author's Note:**

> Request for a Supernatural drabble with beer and candyfloss. It's cotton candy in the States, but the request was candyfloss, and so it remains.

"Dude, do you have any idea how stupid you look?" Sam asked flatly. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he was related to Dean, given his older brother's propensity for immaturity and determination to embarrass him at any given opportunity.

Ignoring Sam's disgusted expression, Dean gestured around at the bustle of the fair with his stick of lurid, pink confectionary. "Aaah, candyfloss! Staple of carnivals everywhere! Symbol of childhood fun, sugar highs and being totally sick from excitement. What's not to love?"

Overlooking the obvious fact that the only times they'd actually been to carnivals as kids was when their dad was on a hunt (no time for fun and candyfloss then), Sam glowered at his brother as a more serious thought came to mind. "Clowns," he pointed out darkly, staring suspiciously past all the excited children and into all the dark gaps between stalls where clowns could be lurking. "Candyfloss means carnivals, and carnivals mean clowns. There is nothing good in that equation."

Dean stared at him for a full two seconds before breaking into raucous laughter. "Dude, you are such a girl sometimes." He grinned widely, fluffy, pink goo sticking out of his mouth. "Come on, candyfloss! Everyone loves candyfloss!" He ripped another pink cloud off the stick, stuffing it in his mouth. "Mmm, you can't beat the taste of pure sugar."

Sam frowned. Okay, Dean liked his food and it wasn't uncommon for whatever he was eating at the time to have the best taste ever, but still... "You're saying candyfloss is better than beer?"

That stopped Dean short for a second. "Well, no, but it's not far behind. Maybe if we combined the two..." his grin grew wider. "Seriously, beer-flavoured candyfloss! Who couldn't get behind that?"

Sam decided not to persue that crazy line of thinking. The sooner Dean shut up, the sooner they could get this damn hunt over with, and the sooner they could leave this damn carnival behind in the dust. Then they could stop off at the first bar they came to, and Sam was going to have several long, cold beers to settle the heebie jeebies this place was giving him.

Fucking clowns.

"We could make a fortune, man! Candyfloss for the adult connoisseur!"

Sam tuned him out. Maybe he'd feed Dean and his damned candyfloss to the next clown that jumped out at them...

Fin.


End file.
